Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrying device for a side-scan sonar.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a side-scan sonar floating in water is drawn via a line. However, the connection mode exposes the side-scan sonar to environmental factors such as wind, waves, and current, so that the detection posture often varies randomly, adversely affecting the detection precision and measurement results.